rho_cassiopeiafandomcom-20200213-history
Home Habitat
Candidate: Ongoing Candidates are planets that have the right conditions for terraforming. Many planets could theoretically be terraformed, given enough time and energy, but very few are deemed economically viable investments. Even with good conditions terraforming takes centuries, and during that time there are large numbers of possible complications, as predicting geological, ecological and atmospheric changes is notoriously difficult. Among other factors, candidates require the right gravity, magnetosphere, orbit, rotation, geo-atomic composion as well as be the right size and located within the habitable zone of their star system. Ongoing candidates are terraforming operations that are in full operation. The stress suffered by the planet during the process can make them dangerous, as volicanic eruptions, earth quakes and weather phenomenon can appear unpreditably. During the later stages, planets tend to stabilize. There are over one hundred candidates in the mid to late stages in the sectors. The vast majority of these are controlled by the Exchange, and populations tend to be kept rather slim, with the entire society singularly focused on the terraforming process. As the process nears completion -normally the last 150 to 300 years- and bioframes can start to walk the planet with only lighter habsuits or breathing masks, populations quickly boom. As the Exchange is always looking to make cred where possible, orbital stations where those who have pre-purchased a home on the planet live are very common. * Additional Education Specialization: Planetarium * Skills: 15 Hardware: Industrial, 10 Science: Applied, 10 Science: Natural, 10 Software: Interfacing * 10 points per skill to any 3 of the following skills: Hardware: Electronics, Hardware: Industrial, Hardware: Personal, Hardware: Planetcraft, Melee Weapons, Navigation, Operation: Exoskeleton, Operation: Planetcraft, Operation: Remote Control, Research, Science: Applied, Science: Natural, Software: Interfacing Candidate: Trial Trials are terraforming candidates that are not yet fully into the process. Sometimes planets undergo small-scale testing, to see how the geology and atmosphere react, or the massive operational equipment is not yet in place. There are a large number of trials in the sectors. Many of them are experimental and under the control of factions without experience with terraforming. * Additional Education Specialization: Planetarium * Skills: 15 Hardware: Industrial, 10 Science: Applied, 10 Science: Natural, 10 Software: Interfacing * 10 points per skill to any 3 of the following skills: Commercial Weapons, Endurance, Hardware: Industrial, Hardware: Personal, Hardware: Planetcraft, Melee Weapons, Navigation, Operation: Exoskeleton, Operation: Planetcraft, Operation: Remote Control, Science: Applied, Science: Natural, Software: Interfacing Operation: Industrial Operations are habitats on planets with no potential for terraforming. Industrials are mining colonies and other resource producing habitats. * Additional Education Specialization: Planetarium * Skills: 20 Hardware: Industrial, 15 Science: Applied, 10 Software: Interfacing * 10 points per skill to any 3 of the following skills: Endurance, Hardware: Electronics, Hardware: Industrial, Hardware: Personal, Hardware: Planetcraft, Melee Weapons, Research, Scavenging, Science: Applied, Software: Interfacing Operation: Shelter Shelters are usually small and remote, with no major industries. * Additional Education Specialization: Planetarium * Skills: 15 Hardware: Personal, 15 Software: Interfacing, 15 Scavenging * 10 points per skill to any 3 of the following skills: Commercial Weapons, Endurance, Hardware: Electronics, Hardware: Industrial, Hardware: Personal, Hardware: Planetcraft, Medicine: Paramedics, Melee Weapons, Research, Scavenging, Science: Applied, Software: Interfacing Operation: Vault The Vaults are a network of high-tech habitats that were established by pre-Rho governments to serve as military depots and secret research facilities. * Additional Education Specialization: Aerospace, Planetarium * Skills: 15 Endurance, 10 Heavy Weapons, 10 Melee Weapons, 10 Parkour * 10 points per skill to any 3 of the following skills: Endurance, Hardware: Military, Heavy Weapons, Medicine: Paramedics, Melee Weapons, Networking: Firewall, Operation: Exoskeleton, Operation: Splicing, Parkour, Software: Interfacing, Stealth Outpost: Belt Outposts are space stations with less than 100.000 inhabitants, and are too small to be spun for gravity. Belt stations are the most common kind of outpost, acting as a bases for lucrative belt mining operations, or for protection from prying eyes. * Additional Education Specialization: Aerospace * Skills: 15 Endurance, 15 Parkour, 10 Software: Interfacing * 10 points per skill to any 3 of the following skills: Commercial Weapons, Endurance, Hardware: Electronics, Hardware: Industrial, Hardware: Personal, Melee Weapons, Navigation, Operation: Exoskeleton, Operation: Remote Control, Parkour, Software: Interfacing Outpost: Deep Space Deep Space stations are fairly rare, and are almost always built by those who wish isolation, whether it be for secret research projects or simply just privacy. * Additional Education Specialization: Aerospace * Skills: 15 Endurance, 15 Parkour, 10 Software: Interfacing * 10 points per skill to any 3 of the following skills: Endurance, Hardware: Electronics, Hardware: Industrial, Hardware: Personal, Melee Weapons, Navigation, Operation: Exoskeleton, Operation: Remote Control, Parkour, Software: Interfacing Outpost: Locust Locusts are zero-G habitats with no life support and entirely synthframe populations. * Additional Education Specialization: Aerospace * Skills: 15 Hardware: Robotics, 15 Parkour, 15 Software: Interfacing * 10 points per skill to any 3 of the following skills: Hardware: Electronics, Hardware: Industrial, Hardware: Personal, Hardware: Robotics, Navigation, Operation: Exoskeleton, Operation: Remote Control, Parkour, Software: Interfacing Simulspace: Replica Simulspaces are virtual environments. Replicas try to mimic reality as closely as possible. * Skills: 25 Software: Interfacing, 20 Science: Formal * 10 points per skill to any 3 of the following skills: Commercial Weapons, Endurance, Investigation, Melee Weapons, Navigation, Parkour, Research, Science: Formal, Software: Hacking, Software: Interfacing, Software: Programming, Stealth Simulspace: Game Games serve all sorts of entertainment and education purposes. * Skills: 25 Software: Interfacing, 20 Science: Formal * 10 points per skill to any 3 of the following skills: Commercial Weapons, Endurance, Melee Weapons, Navigation, Parkour, Science: Formal, Software: Interfacing, Stealth Simulspace: Abstract Abstract simulspaces are normally only populated by AIs. * Skills: 25 Software: Interfacing, 10 Software: Programming, 10 Software: Hacking * 10 points per skill to any 3 of the following skills: Aesthetics: Design, Research, Science: Formal, Software: Hacking, Software: Interfacing, Software: Programming Spacecraft: Supercarrier Some people not only live in space, but are also constantly on the move. Supercarriers are the largest military-grade spacecraft, ahead of battlecarriers. When fully manned, they house personnel in the tens of thousands. Supercarriers are generally the only military-grade spacecraft that allow families aboard. * Additional Education Specialization: Aerospace * Skills: 20 Navigation, 15 Endurance, 10 Software: Interfacing * 10 points per skill to any 3 of the following skills: Commercial Weapons, Endurance, Hardware: Aerospace, Hardware: Military, Heavy Weapons, Medicine: Paramedics, Melee Weapons, Navigation, Operation: Aerospace, Operation: Exoskeleton, Operation: Remote Control, Parkour, Software: Interfacing Spacecraft: Scumbarge Scumbarges are centuries old colony ships that failed to find a suitable planet to settle on, were hijacked or salvaged by scavengers. * Additional Education Specialization: Aerospace * Skills: 15 Deception, 15 Endurance, 15 Networking: Autonomists * 10 points per skill to any 3 of the following skills: Commercial Weapons, Deception, Endurance, Hardware: Personal, Kinesics, Melee Weapons, Navigation, Networking: Autonomists, Parkour, Persuasion, Scavenging, Software: Interfacing, Stealth, Subterfuge Spacecraft: Speck Speck is a catch-it-all term for spacecraft that are too small to create their own gravity. * Additional Education Specialization: Aerospace * Skills: 20 Hardware: Aerospace, 20 Operation: Aerospace, 20 Parkour, 15 Navigation * 10 points per skill to any 3 of the following skills: Endurance, Hardware: Aerospace, Hardware: Electronics, Hardware: Industrial, Hardware: Personal, Melee Weapons, Operation: Aerospace, Parkour, Science: Physical, Software: Interfacing Spaceworld: Eden Spaceworlds are space stations with populations over 100.000 and are spun for gravity. Eden-class stations are a post-Rho development and are designed to provide an alternative to terraforming. They are some of the largest space stations in existence, and are usually either spheres or bubbles. Virtually all current Eden stations are hypercorp-owned, have strict surveillance and security procedures, and a very high standard of living. * Additional Education Specialization: Aerospace * Skills: 15 Networking: Hypercorps, 15 Persuasion, 15 Software: Interfacing * 10 points per skill to any 3 of the following skills: Aesthetics: Any, Deception, Kinesics, Networking: Hypercorps, Persuasion, Research, Software: Interfacing, Software: Nanofabrication, Stealth, Subterfuge Spaceworld: Hub Hubs are located at central points in the interstellar trade lanes, and serve as natural meeting places, as well as neutral ground. They tend to be independent polities, although many also exist that are aligned with a faction. * Additional Education Specialization: Aerospace * Skills: 15 Deception, 15 Kinesics, 15 Persuasion * 10 points per skill to any 3 of the following skills: Commercial Weapons, Deception, Hardware: Personal, Kinesics, Melee Weapons, Navigation, Networking: Any, Parkour, Persuasion, Science: Social, Software: Interfacing, Stealth, Subterfuge Spaceworld: Orbital Orbitals serve as support infrastructure for planetary habitats, but often have several times the population of their planetary counterparts. * Additional Education Specialization: Aerospace, Planetarium * Skills: 15 Endurance, 15 Hardware: Personal, 15 Software: Interfacing * 10 points per skill to any 3 of the following skills: Endurance, Hardware: Personal, Melee Weapons, Navigation, Parkour, Software: Interfacing Terran: Earth Earth fell during Rho, but some of the sectors' inhabitants originally came from there, mostly among the hyperelite. * Additional Education Specialization: Aerospace, Planetarium * Skills: 15 Networking: Hypercorps, 15 Science: Social, 15 Software: Interfacing * 10 points per skill to any 3 of the following skills: Aesthetics: Any, Kinesics, Networking: Hypercorps, Persuasion, Research, Science: Any, Software: Interfacing Terran: Neoterran Neoterrans were terraformed planets that had completed their terraforming cycle and could sustain human life without any habituation. Considering how few Neoterrans existed compared to the total human population, a surprisingly high number of people still lived on them. It is believed that they all fell during Rho, but many of the Coreworlders that came to the Sectors after Rho used to live on Neoterrans. * Additional Education Specialization: Aerospace, Planetarium * Skills: 15 Networking: Hypercorps, 15 Science: Social, 15 Software: Interfacing * 10 points per skill to any 3 of the following skills: Aesthetics: Any, Kinesics, Networking: Hypercorps, Persuasion, Research, Science: Any, Software: Interfacing